criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
All Woodlands Secrets
All Woodlands Secrets is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 140th case of the game and the 48th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in The Woodlands, district of Fario as a final case of a district. Plot After the team found the location of the laboratory for genetic research and shocking information that Dillan escaped the player with Mia decided to go to the lab and stop Abismo once for all. Armed to the teeth and with guns in their arms the team stormed inside the laboratory show seem to be empty. Still under the adrenalin effect they started to search room down the hall, paying close attention to any strange activity. Right in that moment a loud scream was heard as someone run out of one of the room, their skin and flesh literally tearing apart as their bones started to eat them. Massive blood splashed all over the hallway and on the team before nothing but giant cage of bones left of a person. The team approached and found an ID badge next to the mutated bones having a name - R.D Tomahawk. The team quickly sent bones for the further examination as they quickly found a voice recorder with initials F.D. or Felix Dunlap who told the team that he accidentally found the way inside after chasing one of the stories for the news. As the team progressed their investigation they soon found that a convicted serial killer Miriam Young escaped the Fario Asylum in order to hide from hr possible assassins but also that Flora Portugal has an agreement with the victim about usage of his products on her astronauts. After Matilda carefully inspected the bones and informed the team that she found a weird substance that she inspected more and discovered that the substance is Zemiq in combination with Pyrothinium and then made to be radioactive to speed up the mutation. She then also told them that she took a sample from Dillan, Abismo and Solomon's blood and tested them to find the same substances, meaning that someone used LUMIA's weapon against the doctor but also that she found traces of candy waffles on pieces of victim's skin and head and how examination of what left of his stomach proves that he never consumes it before the murder which made the team to conclude that the victim enjoyed them while injecting Dr. Tomahawk. Back to the station, the team decided to recap the case when panicking Abbi approached the team, saying that people started to riot outside the police station. The team quickly went outside only to find a mob of people being led by Dillan Sullivan into the riot against the police. The team, with help of the other officer successfully stopped the riot as Mia arrested Dillan. As they questioned him why he started the riot on what he said that his job was just to distract them from going to the sewer system before covering his mouth. They giggled as Bruno took Dillan to the custody cells as Mia and the player decided to visit the sewer system of the Woodlands. After lurking around the polluted water they found that Miriam and the victim had an argument but as well that Felix was trying to pressure fake evidence against the victim before the team found reasons to suspect a police academy student Leonidas Lupo after they found his fingerprints on the classified documents of the laboratory. Soon after, the team was approached by Miriam who claimed that the victim attacked her in the woods. They were confused at how someone dead could attack but Miriam claimed that is real and that she heard voices in the sewer. With a sigh the team decided to believe her and search sewers again where they found a radio device that had a recorded voice of Dillan trying to scare people away but also a bit of bloody argument between him and the victim. He explained that Dr Tomahawk rejected to help him to boost his "superpowers". They continued the investigation and soon found that Leonidas stalked the victim to learn more about his genetic engineering but also that Flora was harassed by the victim. By the end of a night the team found enough evidence to arrest Flora. Flora smirked at the team and said that she is space agency head but not a murderer. As Mia started to preset the evidence, Flora continued to deny the accusation but then evidence started to tight her she snapped and with a shout said that she killed Dr Tomahawk but that he needed to learn what is the cost of using such a powerful technology for his own good. Mia raised her eyebrow and asked for more detailed information on what she said that Dr Tomahawk thought that he was some kind of a god on Earth by managing to make a custom beasts and that many in LUMIA circles started to question his loyalty to Aqucius and Nerocius. She then explained that she was put in charge as agency head so she could've monitor Tomahawk and his works and what she saw was disgusting but fascinating for her. She explained that while she worked as a head of the space agency she found that Tomahawk's works could've not just make a beast of a human but a complete obeying invincible machine for killing. Se then said how she informed great leaders and how they congratulated her before giving her another task to talk with Tomahawk and make him make a new generation of invincible humans. She did that but and Tomahawk accepted but by time she spent watching his experiments she more started to question the power of genetic engineering but for the same of the organization she handles the pain of the subjects but by time she learned that his intentions weren't to please the organization but rather to make his personal army as in the name of a new God on Earth take over the Earth. She looked away from the team and said that in that time she didn't even cared for LUMIA or anything but that her humanity strike her as she felt guilty for all the people who would suffer and decided to end the pain inside her once for all by eliminating once who caused all the mess inside her. She explained how she sneaked in the lab, grabbed one of the syringes and then injected him to show him the real "power" in the "right hands", but that pain didn't stop as she started to be more human and even grief over the life she took away. Mia cuffed her and inside the court Judge Lawson sentenced her to life in jail. Back to the station, the team was once again approached by Felix who said that he found the identity of Aqucius. As he sit down he revealed some of the documents and pictures from his shoulder bag as he started to explain that he took a bit of research of "Aqucius" alone and found that the name is connected to the term water and decided to search locations that are connected to the water and that after doing a bit of search and peaking into the case files and old crime scenes he found strange numbers and that he needs player's help to get access to the sewer system. Mia and the player looked into each other before they agreed that the player follow Felix in this investigation. They then check the sewer system once again where the duo then discovered a a strange scrapped text on the walls. After a bit of work they recovered an older riddle that they decided to send to their profiler Jason who after some times discovered that the answer is 18 but that he knows the style of the riddle very good as he recently played riddles with him and that it belong to Dillan. A bit confused abut Dillan being Aqucius they went to question him about that but he denied, saying that the Aqucius would never make their hands dirty and actually do a job but that he said that if they want to know more they need to look up in the sky before looking back at the wall of the prison cell he was in. For that time being, Dagger King approached the player and Bruno ad said that he needs their help about what they all found. Dagger said that after the team's help with University and Winter Fields FBI would also handle this experiment and confiscate all the equipment but that they would need first to speak to Miriam about transferring her to FBI's safehouse as he read the reports and found that she could be a key player in taking down LUMIA. The trio then went to the asylum where Miriam looked at Dagger and moved away, saying that she won't cooperate with the feds but Bruno tried to reason her and she then sighed, saying that this place isn't safe and that she will come with Dagger if the team first shut down the laboratory for genetic engineering. In order to do that the tea returned to the lab where they found a tablet with all important information and experiments held here but, unfortunately, encrypted. The team then gave tablet to Madison who quickly found the enough proof for laboratory to be lawfully shut down but she then said that in the list of experiments were a name "Max Lupo". The team then connected the dices that if Leonidas searched thought the documents then this is what he looked for and returned to speak with him. Leonidas then said that one of his academy friends which father worked as a investigative journalist revealed to him the classified document about his brother being involved in some shad activities but that he never found enough proof except the key he found the victims key back in asylum but never told anyone about before handling it to Bruno because he couldn't use it. The team then decided to check the key in the database, finding that it unlocks a special magnetic doors that the player recalled to be in the underground testing room. As the trio then entered them they found that the room is more demolished then ever before but their eyes quickly found a special metal box alongside a strange print of a foot. As they opened a box they found dozen of x-rays, writings and notebooks which all of them where handled to Dagger who used the police's laboratory and Arif's help to search through all of that. For that time the team checked the foot in the database and discovered that only creature capable of making it is Org, which was the last creature made by LUMIA's scientists. as the analyzes were finished, Dagger looked at the team and said that he found all research of genetic mutation and engineering and that LUMIA won't be able to work on it anymore, but also that Max Lupo was the one who helped in guarding and covering u the evidence of existence of such a laboratory. He then said that Max also couldn't handle the pressure of doing a wrong things and wrote all that he done in hope that one day someone will find this and fix his mistakes as he said that he will need Abbi to help him in finding the room where all those substances were held. Back to the research of the Org's print, Bruno and the player returned to the lab in hope to find Org somewhere there. As they walked thought the halls, Bruno heard a growling sound upstairs, prompting the player to follow him there before they arrived upstairs, finding Org and his glowing yellow eyes tries to find something to eat. The team then slowly approached him, which made him to turn around and ready to attack. Bruno told him to don't worry as they won't harm him, making the beast to tilt his head and grab a tablet before starting to communicate with the team through it, saying that he is sorry for making a bit of a mess here and for scaring many people but that that was his only way of surviving after being tortured by a person names Roberto, making the team to finally took another task off their list about finding escaped project of Roberto's experiments. The beast then said that he will soon leave but bagged the team to let him stay in the lab for some more time. They agreed to let him as the duo returned to the station to recap all the findings. Chief Loukas waited for them and their report as they started to explained how everything is done and all manmade beasts are freed or locked (depending from behavior) before saying that Dillan told them a strange saying to "look up in the sky" before Felix slammed inside saying that he found the connection and said that all numbers he found plus number 18 gives a number of Fario's airline before Abbi appeared and said that they have been attacked and that attackers stole last substances for genetic mutation. She then said that as she pretended to be unconscious she heard them speaking about shipping the substances out of the America. With no more words, Bruno and the player got the keys of the patrol car and rushed to the airport. Summary 'Victim' * R.D Tomahawk (Found n the hallway with his mutates bones tearing his flesh and skin) 'Murder Weapon' * Mutant Serum 'Killer' * Flora Portugal Suspects FDunlapC48SFB.png|Felix Dunlap MYoungC48SFB.png|Miriam Young FPortugalC48SFB.png|Flora Portugal DSullivanC481SFB.png|Dillan Sullivan LLupoC48SFB.png|Leonidas Lupo Quasi-Suspect(s) DKingQSFB.png|Dagger King OrgQSFB.png|Org Killer's Profile * The Killer is superstitious. * The Killer eats candy waffles. * The Killer uses spirit board. * The Killer wears watch. * The Killer wears a clothing accessories. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Night of the Moon 6 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:The Woodlands